


The Irish Corn Snake

by Vulpy120



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpy120/pseuds/Vulpy120
Summary: Caoimhe tells her story about her years at hogwarts, sharing explicit details that were never told in the original stories, seeing as they weren't important in Harry's life, at least not that he knew of. Her job as Dumbledore's assistant leads her on great adventures, including helping set up the trials for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Caoimhe Byrne, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Hello there! My name is Caoimhe Byrne. I have short ginger hair, just long enough to brush my shoulders. I have piercing grey eyes, which match perfectly with my pale skin and subtle freckles along my nose. I’m 160 cm tall. I love reading and writing, as well as working in my position as- Oh my! I’m getting ahead of myself aren’t I? 

I come from a long line of Pure Blood Hufflepuffs, which may come as a surprise when you learn I’m the first ever Slytherin in my bloodline. Ever since I was born I was raised as a muggle. Both my parents work in a muggle highschool. My mum is a Science teacher, whereas my father teaches History. My older brother, Darragh, graduated during my first year. My brother goes to a muggle college now, earning his paleontology degree. He hopes that knowledge can help him with his dream job of working around the world, helping magic communities learn what creatures lived where they reside now. My younger sister, Saoirse, started muggle kindergarten this year. I have 4 aunts & 3 uncles, biological by the way, on my mums side and 2 uncles on my fathers. I have no cousins at Hogwarts currently, but a few should start in a year or two. We celebrated Christmas up until I was 8. That year my parents chose to try celebrating Channuka instead. I enjoyed it, but once I turned 11 I decided I wanted to keep celebrating Christmas. This led to me being left at Hogwarts my first year for the holidays. My family went on a vacation and decided I should stay at the school with people who would actually celebrate with me. Talking about school.

I was sorted into Slytherin my first year. Made friends with some people, including Fred & George Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Luella Hales, Ambroise Brodeur, & Booker Nibley. You’ve heard of Fred & George, as well as Pansy I assume. But the other three, like me, were not important in His story, so we of course were left out of it. Luella is a Ravenclaw, 1 year above me. She has long brunette hair, and speaks with a rather fascinating german accent. Her bright green eyes glisten when the sun hits them just right, making her look rather cat-like. She’s our jokester. Always comes up with the best plans to mess with Draco, she makes the Weasley’s proud. It was actually her idea to slip veritaserum into his goblet at breakfast. Did I mention she’s a potions prodigy? Grows all her herbs herself. Next is Ambroise, our Hufflepuff. He’s my age and keeps his blonde hair buzzed short, especially since Draco mistook him for a girl in the halls our first year. He has brown eyes that melt like chocolate at the smell of cut grass. He’s our stickler, always trying to make sure we don’t break any rules, and keeping us all on task with our homework. If you ever need information about mythical creatures, he’s your man. Finally we have Booker. Our muscle. He’s a gryffindor 2 years older than me. He used to be on the quidditch team until he nearly beat a kid senseless with his broom for insulting his owl. He keeps us all on our toes and makes sure we don’t hurt ourselves. He’s the reason we can get away with anything after hours. Mostly because who wants to mess with a 193 cm brute with black hair and blue eyes. A deep blue, like the ocean. Covered in a few scars, which he begged Pomfrey to let him keep. Though he is entirely deaf, so that could be your advantage.

During my first year at Hogwarts I made friends, helped relationships, and stood up to teachers. My second year I spent almost entirely petrified by the basilisk. Seeing as I wasn’t a “true slytheirn” in Riddle’s eyes. My third I helped Pansy speak to the girl of her dreams, Hermione. Actually helped them get together if I do say so myself. I even help them sneak around at night to see each other. I was also brought on halfway through the year to be Dumbledore’s assistant. I help him make sure paperwork gets sent out on time, his office stays orderly, and tell him school gossip. I’m his eyes and ears around Hogwarts, I sit in on faculty meetings, and I do it all for extra experience, no pay. And now here we are. The beginning of my fourth year. I had to show up a week early to help prepare for the tri-wizard tournament. And tomorrow is the first day. I can’t wait to wake up early and make sure everything is ready for my friend’s return.


	2. Before The Fire

I follow Dumbledore as he rushes down the stairs, arguing with Karkoroff about whether or not I should be following, seeing as I’m not a champion. By the time we make it to the bottom Dumbledore already has Harry cornered, “Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?” He said as calmly as his anger and confusion could allow. “No sir!” 

“Did you allow one of the older students to do it for you?” Dumbledore asks, gripping Harry’s shirt, causing panic to rise in Harry, more than what he already felt. “No sir..” I watch as Karkoroff walks over, “Are you absolutely sure?” Harry nods frivorously, “Yes sir..” Stuttering his way around the words. “Of course he is lying,” Maxime claims, smacking the over head light. I follow, pulling parchment out of my bag, enchanting my quill to write everything I’m hearing. “The Goblet of Fire is an extremely powerful object. Only an extremely powerful charm could have hoodwinked it. Much higher than the talents of a fourth year.” Moody adds, just as upset as everyone else. “You seem to have given this plan a quite bit of thought, Mad Eye.” Karkoroff adds, making his way to Moody, anger lacing his voice. “It was my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkoroff. Perhaps you remember.” Dumbledore walks between them, “Now Alistair,” grabbing everyone in the room’s attention all at once. “I leave this to you Barty.”

“The rules are absolute. The goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mister Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight, a tri-wizard champion.” I glance at Harry, the fear showing on his features. He looks around, seeming lost and confused, looking for some kind of answer to this mess. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s raining outside, the drops pounding against the roof above me in the tower office. I sit at Dumbledore’s desk, jotting down what I can about the conversation before me, “This can’t go on Albus. First the dark mark, now this.” Mcgonagall is the first to speak, worry lacing her voice as she tries to get through to everyone in the room. I agree, but I don’t really have a say. At least not when Snape is around. “What do you suggest Minerva?” Dumbledore stays watching his pensieve, not truly fazed by her remark. “Put an end to it. Don’t let Potter compete.” He seems bothered by this, looking up, if only for a moment before responding, “You heard Barty, the rules are clear.” 

“To the devil with Barty, and his rules. And since when did you accommodate them in this trick.” She says, walking towards Dumbledore, stopping a couple feet away. “Master, I too find it difficult to believe this mere occurrence. However, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events, we should for the time being, let them unfold.” Mcgonagall looks at Snape in disbelief, “Do nothing? Put him out as bait?” She looks back at Dumbledore, “But, Potter is a boy. Not a piece of meat.” Dumbledore sighs at Mcgonagall, “I agree, with Severus. Alistair, keep an eye on Harry, will you?”

“I can do that.” Moody stands up from the wall he was leaning against, starting towards the rest of the group, leaving the warmth of the fireplace. “But don’t let him know. He must be anxious enough as it is.” Dumbledore points his wand at his head, pulling a memory to put into the pensieve. “Knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are.” After a few extra minutes of silence, I stand up. Without a word, Dumbledore turns to me and nods. I smile softly and head out the door, following the faculty as they leave as well. Snape makes sure I get back to the Slytherin dormitories safely before heading off to his own office. As I enter I see Pansy, sleeping on the couch in the common room. I pick her up and carry her to our room, laying her down in her bed. She shifts around once I put her down and I slide her purple cat plush into her arms. Pulling the blanket up over her and changing into my own pajamas. I crawl into my bed and lay awake, thinking about how Harry will hopefully make it out of this alive. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A few days pass and I sit in the courtyard, reading the paper. “That Skeeter lady needs to leave the boys and Fleur alone. She’s practically harassing them, and slandering Harry’s name in the process. She needs to stick to her true goal and go with the truth. Next she’s going to claim him and Hermione are dating!” I toss the paper down in the grass, laying my head on Ambroise’s shoulder. “It’s fine mon ami. I’m sure we won’t have to deal with her once this is all over.” He braids Luella’s hair, “He’ll make it past the dragons. Don’t worry.”

“I really need to keep my work away from you guys. How many people have you told?” They all agree that no one has been told, but I doubt that. I look over through the open windows and see Harry walking over to Cedric. He says something and pulls him away, probably discussing the dragons with him. After their small exchange Harry storms his way over to Ron, starting a small argument, ending with Ron pushing past him and Harry walking towards us. He stops when Draco starts to harass him though, “Why so tense, Potter? My Father and I have a bet, you see. I don’t think you’re gonna last 10 minutes in this tournament.” He hops down from the tree, walking up to Harry with a sly smile, “He disagrees. He thinks you won’t last five.” Harry marches up to Draco, looking ready to kick his arse. “I don’t really bother with your father thinks, Malfoy.” Landing Draco with a slight push, “He’s vile and cruel. And you’re pathetic.” Draco pulls out his wand as Harry tries to walk away, earning me the chance to intervene. But I don’t even get close before Moody steps in, unannounced. “Oh it's over honey!” Moody hits Draco with a spell, transfiguring him into a white ferret. I rush over and pick him up before he can do much more damage to the bruised ego of a boy. “How dare you try to curse someone when their back is turned!” He walks over to us, using a spell to pull Draco from my hands. “You stinky, cowardly, scummy-” Mcgonagall runs over as I try to grab Draco from the air, “Mr Moody! What are you doing?” 

“Teaching.” Is Moody’s only response, continuing to throw Draco around in the air. “Is that a- Is that a student?” Mcgonagall asks, concerned. “Technically, it’s a ferret.” He pushes me out of the way gently, grabbing Crabbe and forcing Draco down his pants. Freaking all of us out at once, causing a laugh out of every student except me and Draco’s friends. Goyle tries to help Crabbe get Draco out, but not before he can crawl out of the bottom and I can pick him up, holding him secure. If a teacher hadn’t done this to him, I’d be laughing too. Mcgonagall quickly turns Draco back into a human, him transforming right in my arms. His legs lay across one of my arms, the other holding his back. His arms are wrapped around my neck, and he’s shaking gently. “My father will hear about this!” Moody comes charging at Draco, full force. While I try to keep Moody away from him, trying to duck around the tree without dropping Draco. “Is that a threat? Is that a threat!” Before I can get far he starts to slip, Booker rushing over and grabbing Moody’s jacket collar. “Professor!” Mcgonagall calls out. I put Draco down and, despite him being taller than me, stand in front so Moody can’t cast another spell without hitting me first. “I can tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair boy! It doesn’t end here!” And before I know it, I’m over Booker’s shoulder being carried away, Draco following behind with his goons and my friends. 

We get to the great hall and Booker finally sets me down. I slap him on the chest, “You know you aren’t supposed to do that to me!” Words appearing in the air behind me, “He was going to try and curse him again. I wasn’t letting the mad man get to you. I wasn’t trying to save him.” He shoves a finger against Draco’s chest. “And if he goes down, Pansy would kill me. You know that.” Draco speaks up next, leaning against the wall, wiping sweat off his forehead. “I didn’t need to be saved. And definitely not by you. How the hell did you even hold me that long, you’re tiny.” 

“Yeah? You’re small too, dragon breath.”


	3. The Calm

I sit in the stands with my friends, we’re two rows behind Hermione and Ron, Draco and his goons sitting between us on the rows. We watch as Harry enters the arena, calls his broom to his side and as the dragon leaves, following him. Hermione is panicking, Ron is chatting with his brothers, Draco is writing something down on parchment, Pansy is trying to discreetly console Hermione, Blaise is flirtin with the girl next to him, Crabbe and Goyle are off eating somewhere. My friends are sitting there discussing what they are gonna grab from the feast at dinner. I’m worried about Dumbledore. I stare towards the stands where the staff are sitting, tapping my nails against the seat beside me. I snap out of it when I feel a hand on my knee, as if trying to help me. I glance down, Draco having turned to face me. “You look like something’s upsetting you. What is it?” I pick his hand up, dropping it on his lap. “I’m worried about Harry, and how this will effect Alb- Dumbledore. He loves Harry like that’s his own son.” Draco gives me a cautious look, “And you’re telling me this instead of lying, why?” 

“Because I know what all the events hold. And because I know that no one else would care. He’s Dumbledore, people think he’ll just get over it eventually like he did with Tom. But he didn’t get over Tom. That and no one else is listening. They’re all doing their own things.” Next thing I hear is screaming and excitement. I look over and see Harry has the egg. “He has it… He’s safe!” I jump up, “He’s safe!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk down the steps with Luella, Booker, and Ambroise. Luella is wearing a long light blue flowy dress, with gold lace creating the top half with crossing straps. She wears gold flats, and her hair is braided into a small crown around her head, the rest curled and down. She wears little gold feather earrings and gold flecks in her hair. Booker wears dark red dress robes, and Ambroise wears black, kind of like Harry’s but with a red bowtie to match Booker. I wear a long burnt orange colored dress, the sleeves long and puffing out a small bit to synch back in at the wrists. The dress is long, reaching the floor, with silver flower designs sewn into the bottom. My hair is curled ever so slightly. We get to the bottom of the steps and head inside. We stand off to the side and watch everyone go inside. 

It’s a couple hours later and I sit at a table alone, my friends off enjoying the dance. Pansy sits beside me and lays her head on my shoulder. “I think I’m going to break up with her.” I watch as Draco looks around, as if looking for something, “Is it because she came with Viktor instead of you? You know she probably didn’t have a good reason not to.” She moves another chair over and lays down, putting her head in my lap, letting me brush her hair with my hand, “Especially if he asked in front of people. What’s she supposed to say? She can’t because she’s in an almost entirely unlawful by most people’s standards relationship? Pansy she’s going to come around. Don’t worry. Now I think draco is looking for you.”

“No. He’s looking for some ring he lost. One from his father.” I laugh softly, “He lost a ring? Since when does Draco wear jewelry.” She shrugs gently and sits up, “He doesn’t. Claims its an heirloom his father gave him for protection or something. I’m gonna head to bed, don’t stay out so late okay?” She stands up and starts to walk away, not waiting for my answer. I sigh and grab my cup, sipping some of the punch. After another 10 minutes of hunting around Draco sits across from me at the table. “Here.” I hand him the ring and stand up. “Don’t worry. Just found it a couple minutes ago. Wanna head back to the common room? Pansy left already.” He nods and we stand up, heading out together. “So what’s the next trial?” I look at him, carrying my heels in my hand. “We kidnap people close to them & then knock em out. Then we tie them to the bottom of the lake and let the champions find them within an hour. Harry’s gonna be by himself since Hermione and Ron are being kidnapped.” Draco takes me shoes from me and hands me his dress robe coat, I slip it on and we keep walking. “Sounds rough. So what’s your job exactly?” I yawn softly, “Tying them to the bottom without dying.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco waits with me at the small towers, I'm wrapped in a towel, as well as Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor. Harry is the only one not back yet. We watch the surface for Harry, but only Fleur’s sister and Ron pop above the water. I quickly stand up as the clock tolls, Draco & Booker having to hold me back from jumping in to grab Harry. A minute passes and he flies out of the water, landing on the docks before us, coughing up water. Draco makes sure I know he’s fine and then leads me away. Pansy follows us giving me her hat and scarf. We make it back to the castle, heading for the dorms. “I’ll meet you guys at the dorm. I’m gonna go make sure Hogwarts at least wins.” And with that Pansy rushes back, probably to check on Hermione without telling Draco. 

We enter the dorms and I head to my room to go wash up. After my shower, and getting dressed, I head back down to the common room, Draco is still the only person there. “Some slytherins came back and said they were going to the Great Hall. Your friends are waiting outsi-” Suddenly a loud voice booms throughout the school, “Caoimhe Byrne, please report to Dumbledore’s office at once!” 

“Sorry Draco. I gotta go!” I rush out of the common room, not caring I’m in pajamas, heading straight for Dumbledore’s office.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“A man has died here Fudge, and he won’t be the last. You must take action!” I sit on the steps farthest from the door, jotting down notes. “I will not! In times like these, the wizard world looks to its leaders for strength!” Fawke’s look between the two men, Moody standing along a pillar. “For once show them some!” Dumbledore getting more upset with every passing moment. “I am. It will not be cancelled. I will not be seen as a coward!” 

“Oh right. But you’ll be one, okay?” The Minister looks upset at the comment, walking closer to the desk, “What did you say?” Moody stands up straight, “Excuse me gentlemen. It appears our conversation is no longer private.” He pulls out his wand and opens the door, revealing Harry. “Oh Harry!. Harry, how good to see you again.” Harry looks concerned, “Oh, I can come back later, Professor.” Dumbledore puts his hand on the back of the Minister, “Oh not necessary harry. Me and the Minster were just finished. I’ll be back in a moment.” He heads down and hands the Minister his hat, “Oh Harry. Do feel free to indulge in a little bit of licorice snaps. But I have to warn you,” he picks one up, “They’re a wee bit sharp.” And with that he follows the Minister out, Moody following him, closing the door behind him. It appears he hasn’t seen me yet, so I stay silent, simply packing up my materials. I look back over when I hear a ruckus happening.

I see Harry on the ground, having opened up the pensieve. He walks up to it and looks in, falling into one of Dumbledore’s memories. He’s in the memory for a few moments before Dumbledore walks back in. I tell him what happened and get excused to go back to my dorm. As I head back to the dorms I see Moody standing around a corner. I keep going, acting as if he’s not there. As I continue I hear him walking behind me, following me. I pick up my pace and feel a hand grab my bag, pulling me around a corner. “There you are Caoimhe. I was looking for you. Ron needs your help with something.” 

“Oh. Thank you Hermione.” The footsteps stopped, and then they start fading away. “What did you hear? He seemed like he was on a mission.” I walk with Hermione towards the dungeon. “As far as I know, nothing. He’s been acting off. Harry noticed it too, I believe that’s why he was talking with Dumbledore. But I can’t know for sure.”


	4. The Storm

Hogwarts won the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But we lost Cedric along the way. People were devastated in the stands. Crying. Wailing. No one even knows what really happened. No one but us. The faculty. But it’s going to be released today, before everyone leaves. I couldn’t hide this. I told Draco. We both know the truth about his father. We both know what this entails. But only I know his plan. Dumbledore’s pla- “murdered! By Lord Voldemort.” I look over at Harry, who looks completely shaken up. “The Ministry of Magic does not want me to tell you this. But not to do so would be an insult to his memory.” I look at Draco, subtle fear in his eyes, his face as calm as it can be before the storm. “Now, this dreadful pain we all feel reminds me… Reminds us, that although we come from different places, speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one.” I gently take his hand, “In light of recent events, the bonds of friendship we made here will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that.” Draco brushes my hand away, crossing his arms and looking down at the floor. “And we’ll celebrate a boy who was kind & honest, brave & true, right to the very end.”

I stand outside with my friends, watching as everyone leaves, heading back to their respective schools. I didn’t really make connections, having been working almost all the time. Fleur looks ravishing as she leaves. Viktor gives Hermione his address for her owl. And then they’re off. And as the sun shines, I know I’m in for a rough summer. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He’s been what?! I have been undercover all bloody summer, instead of being with my family! So that I could help protect the school and Harry Potter, and you expel him! What the bloody hell were you thinking! I received the letters! He was saving his dumbass cousin who hated him from dying to a dementor! He was being helpful and you expel him! And you wonder why people hate you guys!” I slam my hands down on the table, Dumbledore and Mcgongall sitting against the wall, high up Ministry workers, as well as the minister himself, sit at said table. “He used magic underage and in front of a muggle. He broke the law, Miss Byrne.” 

“And’ I’ve risked my life for 3 bloody months! He needs to be at Hogwarts! It’s the only place he can be protected! How dense can you be!” The Minister stands up, “Fine! He can have a hearing!” 

A few hours roll by and next thing I know I’m in a meeting, taking notes. I leave my quill and parchment to keep writing and follow Mrs Weasley out of the room, closing it behind me. She lets him head upstairs and I slowly follow him upstairs, stopping once I hear Hermione and Ron. They start to explain to him where he is, and quickly I sit on the stairs. Only here to make sure Harry is safe for Dumbledore and to get meeting transcripts. They head back downstairs and I follow into the kitchen with everyone else. Skipping the part where I socialize and see if Harry’s okay. “Caoimhe, dear. Stop jotting down notes. I understand you work for Dumbledore. But he’s just getting his bearings darling.” I stop the spell for my notes and slide the parchment and quill into my bag. I join back into the conversation for a brief second before my ears pull me away again. I gently nudge Hermione under the table, whispering to her “I can hear Crookshanks chasing Tarra again.” She ignores me and so I summon my little white ferret, Tarragon. I lay him in my lap gently and let him sleep again, listening in one he’s calm. 

“We believe… Voldemort might be after something.” Moody stiffens slightly, “Sirius.” The man then glances at Moody and looks back at Harry. “Something he didn’t have last time.” Harry looks around confused once again. “You mean, like a weapon..?” Molly interrupts this time, “No. He’s just a boy.” She walks over and takes the newspaper, “You say anymore and you might as well induct him into the ministry right away.” Sirius looks a little frustrated, and shocked, that Molly would go that far. “No. If Voldemort is raising an army, then I want to fight.” Sirius looks rather proud of himself after Harry blurts out, sitting back in his chair. “He is raising an army, and trust me. We need everyone who can fight.” Harry looks over at me, finally noticing me, confusion on his face as to when I could have gotten here. 

I follow Arthur and Harry to the telephone booth, “I’ve never used the business entrance before. Should be fun.” We all squeeze in as I get small flashbacks to when I was here mere days before. We walk for a bit then climb into the elevator. “They’ve changed the time of your hearing.” Harry looks rather confused, “When is it?” Arthur remains calm the entire time, “In 5 minutes.” I feel my face start to go red, pissed about this new change. But I stay calm, and wait. I stand beside Arthur, right outside the door. I watch as Dumbledore walks in, he nods to me, signaling that I am to enter, but only if I hear things start to get out of hand. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pass the trio with Draco and his gang, “I’m surprised the Ministry is still letting you walk around free, Potter. You better enjoy it while you can. I hear there’s a cell in Azkhaban with your name on it.” I slip a piece of parchment into Hermione’s hand, while Ron stops Harry from attacking Draco. “What did I tell you. Complete nutcase.” I keep walking with them, slipping a small treat from my pocket into my bag. An hour later, I’m sitting in the Great Hall, eating when I hear the dreaded name ring across the hall. “Dolores Umbridge.” My head shoots up and I look at her, the bright pink of her clothes contrasting against Snape’s black robes. She interrupts Dumbledore’s speech, standing up and starting to walk over. I start to get up, when I feel a hand touch my shoulder, “Piss her off, and you’ll never see the sun again. My father has told me all about her.” 

“Thank you Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely, to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me.” Not a single person smiles, as far as I can see. “I’m sure we’re all going to be very good friends.” She puts an extra emphasis on good, causing my stomach to feel a tad uneasy. “The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something, new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress, must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited.” She ends with a small giggle, causing a whisper to ring next to me, “I hate her already.” We all clap and continue on with our dinner. 

The next day, I sit in Umbridge’s classroom. She’s going over the OWLs, which I already covered with Draco’s father over the summer. Umbridge then passes out books that I was reading before I even got to Hogwarts, a simple “Dark Arts Defence: Basics For Beginners” book. “There’s nothing in here about using defensive spells?” Umbridge simply laughs at Hermione’s question, responding with a simple response of, “Using spells? I can’t imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom.” Ron closes his book, confused. “We’re not gonna use magic?” Umbridge again turns, and locks eyes with Ron. “We’re learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way.” Harry speaks up next, “What’s the point of that. If we get attacked it isn’t going to be risk-free.” 

“Students will raise their hands to speak in my class. It is the view of the ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations. Which after all is what school is all about.” I perk my head up, surprised Harry is still fighting this battle. “And how is theory supposed to protect us from what’s out there.” Umbridge starts to get a devilish glint in her eyes, “There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine would want to attack children, like yourself.” 

“Oh. I dunno. Maybe… Lord Voldemort.” Umbridge’s smile drops as whispers circulate the classroom, I nudge Draco and whisper, “He really said that? How dimwitted.” Trying to play up the act, with people sitting nearby. “Now let me make this, quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie.” She looks right at me, smiling brightly. “It’s not a story. I saw him. I fought him.” 

“Detention!” I jump at the booming of her voice. “So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord.” She turns quickly, “Cedric Diggory’s death was a tragic accident.” Harry stands up, “It was murder. Voldemort killed him. He was-”

“ENOUGH!!” She stomps her foot, “Enough. See me later, Mister Potter. My office.”


	5. A Chance

“Pardon me Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating.” We all walk out into a small crowd, gathering outside the Great Hall, Mcgonagall and Umbridge walking up the steps, stopping halfway up. “I am simply requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices.” I watch as Harry gets a little closer, “So sorry of me, but it sounds as if you’re questioning my authority in my own classroom. Minerva.” She takes a step up, Mcgonagall then does the same, responding “Not at all, Dolores. Merely your medieval methods.” Umbridge takes one more step up, “I am sorry dear. But to question my practices is to question the ministry, and by extension, the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman. The one thing I will not stand for, is disloyalty.” Mcgongall takes a step down, as if giving up, “Disloyalty…” Umbridge makes one final step up before announcing to the small gathering we’ve acquired. “Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action.” 

By the next day, Dumbledore was gone, and Umbridge was in charge. She found out about my position with Dumbledore and offered me the same one, but with her instead. I wanted to say no, but I consulted Albus first. He said to do it, and keep reporting to him. Meaning another lie to keep up. One from my current employer, one from my friends & family, and one from the order. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep up. 

We sit in Divination, my clipboard in hand, shaking as she talks to Trelawny. “One question dear. You’ve been in this post, how long?” I feel Draco take my hand as she asks the next question. “Would you please, predict something for me?” I pull my hand away when she glances over, making sure I’m ready to write. “I’m sorry?” I try not to break my pen, “One teensy little prophecy?” And before she can answer, Umbridge forces me to write down a no and we leave. I send out a quick small spell, spelling out “I’m sorry” in the center of the classroom.” 

“You applied first, for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?” I jot down his answer as soon as he speaks it, “Yes.” She circles around him, like a hungry shark. “And you were unsuccessful?” I look down, “Obviously.”

And as the day comes to an end, half the student body is gathered out front. Trelawny is by herself, as Filch starts to carry her her belongings. Umbridge stops him though, “Make Miss Byrne do it. She is my assistant.” My heart drops. I look around me and grab the case, as well as a paper. As I walk towards her, I can feel eyes glaring me down, but I stay looking at her, tears in my eyes, and tears in hers. I hand her the case and the parchment, saying softly, “Hold it over heat when you’re alone. It’s going to be okay.” She places the parchment in her pocket and places the bag down. Umbridge walks up behind me and gently pushes me out of the way, “Here you go.” She hands her the firing papers, and Mcgonagall runs over, holding Trelawny as she cries. “Something you would like to say, dear?” 

“Oh there are several things I would like to say.” And then he came running. Dumbledore, out of the gates, straight up to Umbridge. “Miss McGonagall, may I ask that you escort Sybill inside.” And like that McGongall leads Trelawny back inside. “Dumbledore, may I remind you, that under the terms of educational decree number 23, as administered by the minister-” 

“You have the right to fire teachers, you do not have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster.” I smile at Dumbledore, which soon drops when she opens her mouth one more time, “For now.” Dumbledore gets a look on his face, of fear, fear of losing his job, fear of losing his family, fear of losing everything he’s worked so hard for. And so he goes back inside, telling everyone to go back to class. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the rest of the inquisitorial squad runs towards the shrinking door, I trip Filch, taking everyone down with him, except myself, for obvious reasons. The next time they try, it ends up turning into a broom closet. And then a classroom. And then a bathroom. Draco soon catches on, and notices when I stop running towards the door, as if I know something. So he stops too. And then the unbelievable happened. I was subject to be questioned. Everyone on the team was there to watch as I answered. “I heard a rumor from a specific student that you might have vital information you aren’t telling me. Is that true, Miss Byrne.” 

“No Ma’am. Whoever gave you this information clearly has never met me. I stick by who I work for, no matter what. And that means you. And…” I glance at Draco for half a second, “Him. The Minister you keep talking about.” She hands me her special quill, and a piece of parchment. “If you aren’t lying, then write down something for me.” I grab the quill, waiting for her to speak again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Caoimhe! Wait up!” I hear Pansy yell as she rushes down after me. I can hear the steps of the rest of her group trailing behind us. I stop, quickly turning to face them, Pansy stopping in front of me. She hugs me, letting go once the others finally caught up to us. Draco has worry in his eyes, genuine fear. “You. You don’t get to worry about me. You ratted me out!” I grab his tie, yanking him down to eye level, “Everyone go. Go!” I watch as everyone scatters, leaving only me and Draco in the hall. Once everyone is out of sight I let him go, leaning against the wall, tears starting to drip down my cheeks. “My sister is 5. Umbitch is going to hurt her, I know it.” I feel warmth wrap around me, grabbing onto the vest and looking into the courtyard. We stand in silence for what feels like forever.

I’m the first to pull away, Draco wiping my face with his sleeve. He offers to carry my bag for me, walking me through the halls. “So, where are we going?” I look up at him as we head down the hall, “I’m late for my DADA class. Harry is teaching everyone how to defend ourselves, at least those we can trust.” I look back down the hall, “And you trust me?” I gently take Draco’s hand, “Yes. Because I know Goyle ratted me out, not you. And I know you wouldn’t dare tell anyone.” Our conversation shifts to talking about our families, and how different they are. 

After 15 minutes we stop before a door, “This is my stop. Remember you can’t come inside, but I can give you something.” I pull a small bracelet out of my bag, handing it to him. “I give them to all my friends. It will heat up gently when I’m near, so don’t worry. You’ll know where the door will open.” I smile and open the door, “Enjoy yourself!” I hear as the door closes, the chatter of the room piping down at the sound of his voice. I make sure it’s closed before speaking, “I was being followed after Umbridge’s torture, so I said I was going to a study room.” Everyone goes back to what they were doing and I join them for lessons.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I leave the room of requirements with everyone, heading towards the Slytherin common room, meeting up with Draco around a corner. “So how are you celebrating Christmas this year? Since your family is going to America.” I shrug, “I was going to celebrate with my muggle friends.” Draco says the password and we enter the common room. “That sounds fun. Would you mind if I came with you? Father wants me to stay at the school this winter break, and I do not want to be alone this holiday.” I walk with him towards his dorm, my room already packed. “I don’t mind. But I have a personal matter to handle in a week.” He opens the door and I sit on his bed as he pulls out his trunk, grabbing clothes and packing them. Blaise walks in a few minutes later and sits beside me. “I thought you were staying here Draco?” I lay my head on his shoulder, “He’s celebrating with me this year since we were both going to be alone anyway.” 

“That’s sweet.”


End file.
